The Grim
by Gazizaty
Summary: [minific] Corvo knew inside his heart, his time was up. But not before one last visit from an...old friend.


**Author's Note: **for Nadine on tumblr who requested a 'post high-chaos ending minific for Corvo who ran away from it all' ...or something like that lol, it was a while ago and during the time I was on a whole "i need to write something for this fandom" phase (i still do tbh)

edited slightly since then

* * *

Another day went to waste, not that he had been keeping count, and Corvo sits in the darkest corners of the street with his eyes begging for sleep. But he does not rest; he does not let himself, not yet. It is well into the evening now, past the twentieth hour. Corvo reaches inside his coat for his bottle of Serkonan wine, pulling it to his lips.

Empty.

_How predictable_, he sighs and throws it to the floor unceremoniously; it tumbles and rolls away until it is stopped by a foot.

"Lord Protector," a voice beckons from the dark and Corvo refuses to look. The voice becomes commanding. "Dear, look at me."

When Corvo still does not comply, the voice takes form from the shadows, and only the light of the moon is able to reveal the obscure creature. _The Outsider_. The creature bends down to grab the empty wine bottle Corvo had dropped.

"Spending another day bring productive, are we?" Corvo does not answer, so The Outsider takes a step forward. "Oh, how I wish you had not taken a liking to the devil's nectar so soon."

"What do you want?" Corvo says his voice hoarse and impatient, "You have never visited me, why now?"

"Lonely, are we?" The Outsider sets the bottle aside and folds his arms. "Truth to be told, I just wanted to visit, things became chaotic after you left Dunwall. But I suppose you know the _other_ reason why I am here."

Corvo takes a deep breath, "I do not care."

"So you say, but you did this." The Outsider says deliberately. "To _her_, to the people who trusted you...and to yourself."

"I did not do anything!"

"But did you not?" The Outsider waves his hand in a gesture, "This is hardly how I pictured it would be, but...not impossible. I gave you my gifts, but you-" he turns to Corvo, a blank stare as always. "Your actions drove you to this; I merely gave you the tools. You did not have to try or provoke, but you did."

"I wish you had not," Corvo growls quickly turn into sobs. "I would gladly give all my powers back for her life."

"Even I cannot do that." He says, watching Corvo curl up on the floor. The Outsider returns his hand back into folded arms and closes his eyes. "But, she is...well."

"Well?" Corvo's voice perks.

"Yes."

"And," Corvo swallows. "Myself...will I?"

"I..." The Outsider pauses, "You will cease to exist as well."

"You said she was well."

"I did," The Outsider nods. "You humans believe such words and worlds matter, and if you humans continue to believe, then so be it. After all my time existing here, I have yet to find out really why is this of importance. I am living proof, a decider...if you will, and humans will still continue to seek comfort in nothingness."

"Living proof," Corvo laughs, "I suppose so, thank you."

"Hmm?"

"I know you, that after all this time your words try to leave a bitter reminder of what happened. You can not hurt this senile old man anymore. But," Corvo blinks slowly. "I thank you all the same."

"Dear," The Outsider smiles wickedly. "My dear Corvo, you have taken my interest once and for now, you may have done so again." The Outsider walks in front of Corvo, bending to his knees to Corvo's level. "For this time only, I will be close." He offers his hand.

Corvo looks at his hand, then to The Outsiders arm, body, neck and then, his face. The face that Corvo recognised to be the hideous twist of fate had stayed forever the youthful young man he had first met. Corvo should have felt a pang of jealousy, yet he did not. He instead felt pity instead, much pity in those dark and empty eyes.

His bony hands reached out, grasping weakly onto The Outsiders softer fingers. "If you can, then please take me to her." Corvo closed his eyes, breathing softly. "I would like to see them both again."

The Outsider brings both his hands together, holding Corvo's. "If that is what you wish."


End file.
